Naruto's new home
by Bentley88
Summary: What would happen if Naruto awaken an ancient power ? what would he do with it ? What would happen if Jiraiya had started training Naruto when he was young in between his spy missions? well read and find out as Naruto gains power threw his blood sweat and tears and truths are brought into the light and Naruto finds out about things that where hidden from him
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO'S NEW HOME Chapter 1: The Awakening

What would happen if Naruto awaken a power long forgotten?, What would he do with it ?, Will he seek revenge on the ones that has done him wrong ?, Come read and find out as Naruto gains power threw blood sweat and tears, as his past is uncovered and truths are brought to light, what has been hidden from him and what will he have to do to have the life he has always wanted what will he gain and lose in getting that life and what will happen to the leaf if he gains that life ? let's find out here it goes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT I WISH I DID ID BE SO RICH xD

The sounds of grinding metal and shouts where the only noises heard as one blonde haired blue eyed ninja came up on a massive bridge covered in a thick mist. This ninja where none other than one Uzumaki Naruto.  
Naruto was 5' 5". He had blonde spikey hair, deep blue eyes that where as blue as the waters of Wave Contry and he had 3 wiskers on either cheek. he wore tan anbu pants with kunai holster on his right leg, black ninja sandles, a long sleeve black zip up shirt with a long short sleeve orange trench coat with black flames licking the bottom of the coat and the ends of the sleeves over it, he also wore a head band with a black clothon his forhead holding back his blonde bangs. (what the hell is the point in them leaving me behind if I'm just going to have to save there asses anyways?), Naruto thought to himself with a touch of anger at his team.

"calm down kit, you know they left you so you could rest up, you know you trained yourself into the ground lastnight, so you needed the rest and to be honest you still aren't at 100% so you need to take it easy, remember this is all just for show till that short flesh bag shows up" came a voice from with the blondes mind. (I know Narumi, but it still pisses me off that they would just leave me behind without telling me anything) Naruto thought back to his tendent "I know kit, but you need to focus on the task at hand now, go help your Uchiha team mate I can sense that sh..he is in trouble right now the ice user is a bit more than he can handle" Narumi said sweeting a bit that she almost spilled the beans.  
(ok, let's go and let's hope the pervy sage doesn't find out that I trained that hard while on a mission or he will be pissed at me) Naruto thought back to Narumi as he ran into the mist to help out his team missing the sounds of his tendent giggling at him.

INTO THE BATTLE

Naruto slowly made his way threw the thick mist toward his team and the sounds of battle. He could barley see his hands so looking ahead was out of the question. As the blonde got closer he could hear the sound clearer metal grinding metal, or the sounds of metal hitting stone, sounds of foot steps and sounds of hard breathing. Naruto finally made it to the center of the bridge where the fighting was taking place and what he saw was his team mate sasuke trapped in a dome of mirrors looking like he had tried to hugged a pissed off porcupine, he was covered head to toe in senbon and was barley standing.

Naruto took closer look but knew something was off he couldn't see the ice user anywhere, needing to help his team mate he decided to sneak closer to try and locate the the ice user. When our young hero got closer he noticed the on he was looking for was hiding behind one of the mirrors. coming up to the young ninja he noticed something that made a blush come to his face that would put a certain hyuga to shame. There in front of him was the ice user and the front of her battle kimono had been burnt allowing Naruto to see her c-cup breasts. Upon see her girls Naruto turned his head not wanting to seem like a pervert but after turning his head he heared a high pitched scream and then he felt a soft delicate hand connect with his face causes him to hit the ground with a red hand print on his right jaw like a certain white haired pervert when he talks to any normal woman.  
"What the hell was that for Haku?" Naruto yelled while rubbing the right side of his face to ease the pain.

"You are a pervert, I seen you peaking at my chest Naruto" the one now named Haku yelled while covering her chest.

"Hey I didn't mean to, how was I suposed to know your cloths got burnt" Naruto shot back as he got back to his feet.

"That might be true but you didn't turn your head when you saw that they where burnt either did you" Haku said while turning around with tears in her eyes from the embarrassment of someone seeing her naked chest.

"I'm sorry Haku, I really didn't mean to stare like that it just caught me off guard" Naruto said while taking off his coat and hanging it around her sholders to cover her./p

"I supose it's ok, thanks for the coat" Hakus said while looking at the blonde.

Haku noticed his chest, the shirt he had on was like a second skin and it caused her to blush at the well toned chest, she could tell that he had been put threw harsh training to get a body like that she could see that he had a six pack and he had zero baby fat left on him anywhere, (I bet he has a huge di... No bad Haku nows not the time to think of that) Haku thought to herself causeing her blush to grow darker lucky for her the blonde had went to go check on his team mate, leaving Haku outside in her own thoughts.

Naruto finally reached Sasuke and looked at the raven haired boy "Hey Sasuke, you ok man, you will need to step up your training cause I'm guessing you couldn't keep up with Haku-chan's speed could you ?" Naruto asked the raven haird team mate

" Sasuke couldn't help but to get pissed (can't belive I was so weak that I couldn't even keep up with her, how will I beat 'HIM') where the thoughts going on in the Uchiha's head while he said

"shut it dobe" was Sasuke's reply

"calm down man I was just going to say that I would help you out with your training, I mean I did get trained by Pervy Sage, he is one of the three so I'm shore I could help you" Naruto said with his foxy grin making the Uchiha blush but Naruto missed it

Before Naruto could say anything else the Uchiha passed out and fell into Naruto's arm, then there was a puff of smoke and then Sasuke turned into a girl with long raven hair creamy white skin cute full lips and c-cup breasts and had all the right curves in all the right places. when Naruto noticed this he was in shock then a blush came to tint his face.  
(what Sasuke was really a girl this entire time what the hell) Naruto yelled in his head then he heard laughing in the back of his mind

"Oh kit that was the best you sould have seen the look on your face, but yea Sasuke was a girl, I'm guessing that she hid that fact so the village wouldn't turn her into a baby factory uder the CLAN RESTORATION ACT (CRA) so in order to stop that she casted a Henge to make people think she was a boy so they wouldn't put her in it" Narumi said explaining why Sasuke had changed into a girl

(ok, Thanks Narumi I think I uderstand now) Naruto thought to the fox as he laid Sasuke down on the ground and went over to Haku

"Haku-chan, can you watch over Sasuke while I go and talk to Kakashi sensei and Zabuza so we can put a end to this, I can sense that Gato and his army are here" Naruto said as he ran off toward the two jounin.

Naruto came upon his sensei and Zabuza fighting (I am not telling you what they look like just like, I didn't for haku cause everyone but Naruto looks the same the rest wil change the looks when the exams come up just so you know) and waved getting there attenion

" hey guys there here you can quit fighting now and here these are for you" Naruto said while tossing them a food pill.

Naruto couldn't belive it was finally time he remembered setting this up he had went out looking around the island and came up on Gato's base and had a look around over hearing Gato go on about having Zabuza and Haku killed cause they cost to much money so when he had the cance he told them about that and turned them over on his side and even got them to join the leaf village to. Naruto was pulled from his mind by the sounds of clapping.

"Well well Zabuza looks like you can't even handle a few brats and there baby sitter, no matter I wasn't going to pay you anyways you cost to much" said a short ugly man in a suit

"huh, Gato I knew you was going to betray me so I decided to team up with them, I wasn't trying to kill any of them you short fat bastered" Zabuza said with a smug grin under his mask

"you will pay for that, now I want you all to kill all the men and leave the women for us to have some fun with before we send them off to the whore houses" Gato told his men.

They all started looking at the girls with lust in there eyes but all that stopped when a massive killing intent washed over the entire bridge freezing everyone in there tracks.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU STUPID FUCKING MIDGET" came a demonic voice from behind Zabuza

Naruto came up to the front of the line his eyes where red with slits down the center of them looking like a cats eyes but every few moments his eyes would shift and have a purple tint to them /p "W- What did you just say you stupid little brat ill kill you for that, get them men kill all the men" Gato yelled inraged from Naruto's comment

"That's what I thought you said, no one is going to lay a hand on my girl's not you not anyone"Naruto yelled bringing a blush to Haku's, Sakura's and the now awake Sasuke's faces from Naruto's my girls comment.

"Kakashi sensei, how about a fire jutsu" Naruto said starting to go threw hand signs.

Kakashi noded his head and started going threw his own and at the same time they finished and yelled out "wind style whind dragon jutsu/fire style grate fire ball jutsu" the jutsu hit each other and combined and the grate wind dragon grew in size and hit Gato's men and took out 90 percent of the small army after seeing that the rest of the men became scared of what this ninja could do and most wanted to leave and never return. seeing his chance Naruto ran toward the tugs planning on killing them all so they couldn't lay a hand on his girls when in his mind he hears a wisper of Almighty Push so he threw his hands infront of him and yelled "ALMIGHTY PUSH" and the next moment all the tugs and Gato where thrown fron the bridge and out to sea killing them all from the force of the Naruto felt a burning pain in his eyes as blood started to pool from them, he grit his teeth until he couldn't take the pain any long and screamed at the top of his lungs then Naruto hit the ground out cold.

TO BE CONTINUED

well what do you think of the first chapter and sorry it was so short I'm kinda low on time and I have to go to work in like 30 min but RR let me know how you like it i have most of this story already wrote on paper and just need to get it typed and pput on here well anyways I hope you all liked it and there will be a new chapter up atlest once a week if not sooner leter 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Aftermath and the trip home**

Naruto awoke in his mind scape in a lush green field surrounded by thick forests with a huge lake off to his left on top of the hill was a log cabin with a hot spring off from it. Naruto knew where he was at the moment he opened his eyes so knowing that he got up and and started to head toward the cabin when he heard a splash coming from the lake.

(wonder what that was Narumi has never went to the lake before ) Naruto though to himself. Curiosity getting the better of him he decided to go and have a look to see who or what that was.

Naruto making it to the lake he didn't see anything out of the ordinary just some fish swimming in the water and a few animals drinking at the edge of the water. Confused he decided to turn and leave thinking he just imagined the noise when he turned he caught site of a beautiful woman sitting on a rock underneath a waterfall she had long silver hair and deep silver eyes her body was that of a goddess with double D breasts and a slime waist and flat toned stomach she had long legs and her skin was creamy like the Uchiha's then Naruto noticed that she was naked as the day she was born, causing him to be shot back by a huge nose bleed, catching the woman's attention.

"oh, your finally awake Naru-kun" said the silver haired woman in an angelic voice that could soothe anyone no matter there troubles.

Naruto finally able to to sit up said "yea, but may I ask who you are and can you please put on some cloths it's kinda hard to talk to you and you naked" not able to look at her from fear of another nose bleed.

The woman giggled at the boys response to her "what's wrong Naru-kun don't you like what you see ?"

"of course I do, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, how could I not like you ?" Naruto says raising his hands in a dismissive manner to make shore he didn't make her man

"you are just the sweetest aren't you ?, but I am Kami and I've come her to talk with you, don't worry you are not in any trouble but you have awakened a power that hasn't been unlocked sense ancient times and I've come to see if you will misuse this power if so I'll have no choice but to stop you before you can do any harm to this world" the woman now known as Kami explained as she snapped her fingers and a beautiful white Kimono coved her naked form.

Naruto watched this and couldn't believe what he was seeing the most beautiful and powerful woman in existence was in his mind scape and he just saw her naked and she wasn't trying to kill him. Then his mind finally caught up with what she said.

"wait what do you mean I awakened and ancient power ?, I'm the same as I have always been, I haven't got any power just what I have got threw my training" Naruto said confused by what the woman was talking about thinking he should be freaked out that kami was inside his head.

"well Naru-kun, you have awakened the **Rinnegan** and those eyes haven't been awakened sense the sage of six paths time and they are very powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands, so I'm her to judge you to see if you are worthy to wield that power and to make shore you won't use it for the wrong reasons, if I find that you will I'll have to take that power away from you" Kami said while smiling at him knowing that this boy was as pure as they come and that he would use that power for the right reasons.

"oh ok, well let's get this over with I'd like to talk to Narumi, and then wake up and get my training started if you don't mind" Naruto said not thinking about who he was talking to and that she would leave him a smear on the grass before he could even lift a finger.

"very well, and just so you know Naru-kun I would never hurt you after all you will be my husband one day and my sisters as well so when I time comes we will test you and with each test you pass we will grant you a gift, now please clear your mind and relax and we can get started" Kami said

She placed one hand on his chest and one on his head then there was a bright golden light and when it faded Naruto hit the ground unable to move and speak, Kami's eyes where glowing golden and she was just staring into space unmoving for about ten minutes then her eyes returned to there normal silver color and she looked down at Naruto with the biggest smile.

"well Naru-kun as I already knew you are the purest soul I have ever seen, even with all the hate that you have had to deal with you haven't let it consume you at all and I can tell you will use this power in the right way, I must be going till we meet again" Kami said while bowing and then leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Naruto was shocked as first then he finally reacted and kissed her back loving the feel of her soft lips on his own then she faded away leaving the blonde wanting more.

Naruto stood there for a few moments trying to figure out what just happened. Deciding to wait to talk to Narumi about it and about his new Dojutsu he turned to head to the cabin where he new she would be taking her little cat or should he say fox nap. Upon reaching the cabin he opens to door and stepped inside.

"Narumi, I need to talk to you about something's that have happened to me" Naruto says as he closes the door

"..."

Not hearing an answer he try's again.

"Oi, Narumi I know damn well you heard me you have better hearing than anyone I know" Naruto said as he walked to her bedroom door, (not going to describe what the cabin looks like just use you imagination I'm shore everyone has seen a log cabin before if not look it up on google images)

Pushing it open to see a woman in bed with beautiful long red hair and a heart shaped face with full lips with just a little drool coming from them showing she was in a deep sleep, even under the covers Naruto could see she had a big bust at lest a E cup (Double D) if not going into a F cup (triple D).

"Oi, wake up Narumi-chan, I need to talk with you" Naruto said while shaking her trying to get her to wake up

"Oh, Naru-kun don't stop keep doing that it feels so good" the red head said in a seductive voice letting Naruto know what kinda dream Narumi was having causing him to blush. Naruto nevertheless tried once more to wake the red head.

"Umi-chan wak-" Naruto started but was cut off when he was wrapped in a pair of arms and was pulled into bed but the beautiful woman.

Naruto opened his eyes when he landed on top of the woman, his face a inches from hers, he could feel her chest against his and could stop the thoughts that came to his mind (So soft I wish I could just gra ... no bad Naruto Now's not the time for that.) he scalded himself while thinking he has been spending way to much time with his godfather.

Deciding he needed to get up he place his left hand on the bed and attempted to do the same with his right but noticed his hand came in contact with something soft and round, not knowing what it was at first gave it a small gentle squeeze, when he did that he heard Narumi let out a soft moan. Naruto then knew what his hand was on and then started to blush the blush became as red as the vixens hair he then let go of the woman's breast and tried to jump off her but then noticed her grip had tightened around him he froze and looked up into red eyes.

"Oh, Naru-kun, you bad boy groping me in my sleep" Narumi said in a playful lustrous voice that made Naruto blush so hard even his blonde hair had a red tint to it.

"Wait I..it's n..no...not w..wh...what y..you th...thank" Naruto stutters out trying to get out of the woman's grip but fails when she rolls over pinning him to the bed straddling his waist and pining his arms about his head and leaning in till there lips where just inches apart.

"Oh, so you weren't just squeezing my left breast just now ?" The red haired vixen continued to tease her host.

"well yea, ... but ... not like ... I'm sorry" Naruto trying to explain but couldn't form a sentence at the moment seeing how the woman on top of him was completely naked. (What is it with me today I'm coming up on woman that are either completely nude or have the breasts exposed)

Narumi was looking at her host struggle to try and explain himself and was finding it cute so she decided to try and push him a bit farther "you know Naru-kun if you wanted to play with my breasts all you had to do was ask, I would even let you go further than that if you wanted" she whispered in his ear as lustrous as she could muster and got something she didn't expect she felt the boy harden under her and poke her nether region.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore when her heard Narumi whisper in his ear like that his mind couldn't take it and it cause images of him and her going at it like rabbits here on this bed and it caused him to harden to the max and then he felt his dick rub against the woman on top of him and by the surprised look in her eyes she didn't expect this reaction from him.

 **MINI LEAMON**

Narumi just looked at the boy beneath her and felt his hardened cock rubbing her and could tell he was big and couldn't stop herself from rock a bit get a grunt from the boy and moan to work it's way from her throat. At this point Naruto started to work his hips a bit causing himself to grind into Narumi getting the the front of his pants wet from the woman's juices and more moans of pleasure.

"Naru-kun that feels so good please keep doing that" Narumi said while starting to paint from the pleasure she was feeling from her womanhood grinding on Naruto's rock hard cock. Narumi moved her hands to Naruto's chest for better support while leaning in and kissing the boy's lips while Naruto moved his hands around to grip her ass to add more pressure to his grinding.

"Unit-chan it's starting to hurt I'm to cramped up in my pants" Naruto grunted as he continued to grind his dick into to woman.

Narumi without saying anything reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped Naruto's pants freeing his cock what she saw made her mouth water the boy had a 10 inch cock and it was at least 3 inches round she knew when the time came he would fill her up completely but that wouldn't happen for a while. Seeing that with his cock free he was a bit more comfortable she laid his manhood to his belly and placed her dripping wet pussy against it and starts to grind and slide up and down on him.

"Naru-kun this feels so good, your so good" Narumi says in between moans.

"Umi-chan you feel good to your so warm and wet feeling you slide on me like that is driving me crazy" Naruto said grunting from the pleasure of have his dick pressed to the woman's body.

After a while of moaning, grinding, kissing, and groping they where getting closer and closer to there climax.

"NARU-KUN I'M ABOUT TO CUM" Narumi yells while speed up her grinding

Naruto feeling her slide up and down on the underside of his dick was grate when she sped up he was quickly reaching his limit he felt a pressure build up and his balls tighten "UMI-CHAN I'M ABOUT TO CUM TO" Naruto yea while he squeezed her ass and push into her womanhood harder causing more pleasure for the both of them they reached there climaxes together "NARU-KUN I'M CUMMING"

"ME TO UMI-CHAN" they yell together as they get there releases Narumi soaks Naruto's dick and her love juices run down to cover his balls. Naruto's shoots up on his belly leaving a white trail from his belly to his dick.

Narumi seeing that goes down starts to lick the white fluid from his belly following it all the way to his manhood when she reaches his manhood she gives the head a soft lick causing it to twitch.

"Naru-kun I love the way your cum tastes can you give me some more" Narumi says in her sweet angelic voice as she starts to slowly jack him making him hard once again.

"Umi-chan that feels so good and yes I'll give you more please don't stop" Naruto says loving the feeling she was giving him.

"Ok Naru-kun I won't stop just give me what I want" Narumi replied as she starts to lick the head of his dick as she keeps stroking him. Then she wrapped her lips around him and started sucking. Naruto gasped at the feeling of her warm mouth as she kelp stroking him as her head bobbed up and down Naruto was on cloud 9 at this point lost in the pleasure.

"Umi-chan that feels so good, I'm about to cum"

Narumi hearing this doubled her efforts she starts swirling her tongue around on his throbbing manhood enjoying the taste of his pre-cum. She then began to go further down on him feeling it slide into her throat as she ran her tongue down the base of his dick enjoying his reaction.

"UMI-CHAN I'M CUMMING" Naruto yelled hearing this she pulled back to where just the head was in her mouth as Naruto unloaded into her mouth, _Oh shit so much, I didn't think he was going to let this much out_ she thought as she began to gulp as much as she could feeling the hot stuff go down her throat.

"Umi-chan that was amazing" Naruto said as he let out a deep moan as the last of the feeling left his body.

"Good so you liked it then ?" Narumi asked with a smile on her face and her eyes closed not seeing the young blonde move and tackle and pinning her to the bed.

"Yes I loved it now it's my turn" Naruto said he might have never done this before but he had read all of his godfather's books so he knew what to do. He started kissing her softly till they where both getting into it Naruto then ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry and got it immediately.

He ran his tongue along her moist cavern exploring it every inch and noticed she tasted of mint chocolate (her favorite snack you will find out later how she is able to get her snacks xD) Narumi moves her tongue to have a battle of dominance with him but let's him win in the end.

Naruto moves his kisses from her mouth to the side of her neck making a chill run down her spine and causing her womanhood to heat up and become wet.

Naruto continued his kisses from her neck to her caller bone to under her chin down her chest to her large breasts to where he started to suck on her right nipple while squeezing and pinching the other with his hand get moans from the red head vixen.

"Naru-kun keep going that feels good" Narumi said while wrapping her arms around his head pushing him into her breasts as to show him how much she liked it.

Naruto continued doing so and then switched to give the other breast the same attention but instead of his hand going to her right breast it went down to her womanhood to where he started to rub her clit while he sucked on her nipple getting a high pitched gasp and then a loud moan from the woman he has grown to care about and even love over the years sense he was three years old.

"Naru-Kun that feels amazing oh I want you to get down there now" Narumi all but ordered the blonde.

Naruto decided to obey her and lead a trail of kisses down her toned stomach to her shaved woman hood Naruto took in the site of her wet woman hood making him drool he couldn't wait anymore and lunched forward and started to lick the hard nub at the top of her womanhood.

"NARU-KUN YES RIGHT THERE OH KAMI THAT FEELS SO GOOD DON'T STOP" Narumi yelled lost in the land of pleasure.

Naruto kelp licking her clit while sliding a finger inside her feeling how tight she was making her go crazy and buck her hips to try and make his finger go as deep as possible every so often her would add about her till he got to three fingers and Narumi couldn't take anymore.

"NAR-KOI IM CUMMING" Narumi yelled and came spraying Naruto in the face almost causing him to choke on her juices after she had calm down Naruto lapped up all her juices till she was clean then crawled back up to her and kissed her passionately then laid down next to her, he wanted to go further but he diced he would wait and didn't won't to rush into anything right now.

 **MINI LEAMON END**

"Naru-Kun that was amazing, I can't wait to actually go all the way, you know that I'm yours and I will give you everything that also includes my first time" Narumi said in a loving voice while laying her head on Naruto's chest listening to his hart beat.

"I know Umi-chan and there something I've been wanting to say for a while now" Naruto said getting Narumi's attention causing her to look up to meet his eyes and that's when she saw purple not blue and the eyes had 6 rings in them, before she could say anything Naruto continued

"Narumi-chan I love you and I want you to be my first wife, I know I'm in the CRA (if you don't know what that is by now you my friend have been living under a rock) and I have to marry nine women but I want you to be my first, we have been together all my life and you have showed me nothing but love and I want to show you the same I have fell in love with you over the years and was just to scared to tell you but I'm telling you now I love you Narumi-chan" Naruto finished his rant looking at the red head goddess in his arms.

Naruto noticed that she had tears going down her face he was afraid he said something wrong and was about to ask what he did wrong but was cut off by her lips on his as she continued to cry.

"Of course I'll marry you Baka, you have made me the happiest woman in the world you are the first to ever tell me that I've never been loved before and want to tell you that I love you to Naru-kun" finished with a huge smile as they shared another kiss and just held each other for a while longer.

"Now you want to explain how you got those eyes ?" Narumi said as she looked into his eyes

"Well I don't know I guess I must have awakened them in this last mission, the last thing I remember is the need to stop Gato and this thugs cause they where going to take my girls and use them then place them in whore houses, I couldn't let that happen" Naruto said still feeling a bit pissed at what those sick ass holes where gonna do to his girls.

Narumi couldn't help but smile that Naruto hadn't notice that he said his girls instead of the girls (so you have found three more girls I hope that they can give you the love you need) she thought as she looked up at the man she loved.

"Also when I got here there was a woman at the lake she called herself Kami" Naruto informed the red head, that made Narumi set up and look at the blonde in shock.

"What do you mean you saw Kami at the lake ?, what did she want?" Narumi fired off the questions wanting to know what would Kami want with her container

"Well she said she came to test me to see if I would use these powers for evil or if I would use them for good, if she had found any trace of evil she was going to take the power away" Naruto said then stated blushing "also she said that one day that I was going to be her and her sisters husband" Naruto finished while scratching the back of his head with a fox like grin on his face.

Narumi just shook her head with a smile and giggled at him "well you better wake up and when you get back to the village I'll help you learn to use those eyes of yours, after all they did belong to my father so I know what the powers are and how to use them, I'm going to warn you it will not be easy even if you use the shadow clones, it will take you a while to learn to use them" Narumi said while giving him a kid good bye as he faded away.

 **IN THE REAL WORLD**

Naruto woke up and looked around as his senses slowly came back to him. He was in the room he shared with his team at the bridge builder Tazuna's house. Naruto slowly sat up and stretched his sore muscles and joints. He got up and with a yawn got him a change of cloths and went to take a shower before going to look for his team.

Naruto came down stairs after he shower and with clean cloths on to see his team setting at the kitchen table drinking tea and waiting for dinner to get done, as Naruto came into the room everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes Kakashi and Zabuza spitting out there tea thinking the same thing _those eyes, it's the Rinnegan_

"What ?, have I got something on my face ?" Naruto asked forgetting that they didn't know about his eyes.

"Hey Naruto, what's up with your eyes?" Asked Sakura a bit in awe at her teammate.

"Well Sakura it's a Dojutsu called the Rinnegan" Naruto explained

"When did you get those eyes Naruto I know you didn't have them before this mission?" Kakashi questioned his student

"I must have awakened them on the bridge when Gato threatened to take my girls away and do "That" to them" Naruto said not noticing that he used my girls again and in front of everyone getting blushes from Haku, Sakura, and Sasuke and perverted giggles from Kakashi and a small smile from Zabuza.

"Well gaki I didn't realize they they where 'YOUR' girls" Zabuza said depending the blush on the girls faces and cause Naruto to blush realizing what he said making Tazuna, tsunami, and Inari to laugh.

"S...shut up" Naruto retorted sitting down next to the Uchiah looking at her noticing that she had a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"I need to ask you what your real name is, I'm guessing it's not Sasuke" Naruto asked the girl sitting next to him

"No it's Sasuki, and I'm sorry for the lies and bidding the fact that I'm really a girl it was because of the villages CRA that I had to hide" Sasuki said feeling bad about what she had done

"Don't worry I know why you done it and a beautiful girl like yourself doesn't need to feel bad about protecting herself from hell like that I know all about the CRA after all I'm in it to" Naruto said making Sasuki blush and look away from the blonde making Haku and Sakura feel a little jealous that he was talking like that with Sasuki and not them.

"Hey Naruto-kun how are you feeling ?" Sakura asked feeling a little worried for her teammate/ new crush

"Oh I'm feel better just a little sore but other than that I'm back to 100% thanks for asking Sakura-chan" Naruto said with his foxy grin getting blushes from all three girls and if anyone where looking would have seen the blush on Tsunami's face as well.

"Well that's good to hear Naruto cause for the rest of the time we are here Zabuza and I are going to be training you while we also help Tazuna rebuild the bridge so for the next month so you all and yes that includes you Haku-san better be ready cause the training will be intense" Kakashi said with his eye smile

"Hai" was the reply from all his students plus Haku they all then at there dinner and got ready for the next month.

 **TIME SKIP**

The month past by fast and Kakshi kelp his word and trained them into the ground plus some there where nights to where the team (going to include Haku in the team from now own sense she will be with them from now own) just camped outside sense they didn't have the energy to even walk back to the house. On there off days or during there lunch breaks Naruto would take one of the girls out to eat to get to know them.

He had gotten to know each of them and had explained that the village has him in the CRA and that he had to marry nine woman three for each clan he was a part of, witch where Uzumaki, Senju, and Namikaze the girls where shocked to find out that he was the son of the _)_ but after the shock wore they calmed down a bit. Then he told them about Narumi and that she was the **Kyubi no kitsune (NINE TAILED FOX)** and that she was sealed inside of him, and that she had helped him train along with his godfather **Jiraiya the** **Gama sennin (toad sage)** they where again shocked that Naruto had been trained but one of the **Legendary Sannin** but Naruto informed them that he was just a pervert that peaked on women in the bath houses and warned them to never go there if he was in the village. needless to say there respect for the man dropped quite a bit.

At first he was afraid that they would hate him for having the fox sealed in him, but to his shock they said that he was a hero for saving there village, and that they respected him more because of his burden. He also told them about how he was treated growing up in the village and how he is still treated, needless to say they was livid with the village but he had told them not to hate the village and that one day he would find a way to open everyones eyes from the hatered and show them that he was himself and not a demon.

By the end of the month they had all gotten stronger and closer to each other so close infact all three of the girls had agreed that they wanted to be his girlfriends because they knew he would show them all the same amount of love and attention. As for there training they had upped there chakura level to where they could each make shadow clones to help with there training and they loved the shared memory it helped them out a lot but it did have its draw backs and they all felt it at the end of there training, Naruto wasn't afected like the rest though on count of his healing factor.

The clones had helpped them pick up on learning chakura control and jutus that had been taught to them by either Kakashi or Zabuza (I'm not going in on the Jutsu at the moment cause I'll be giving a list over them when they go threw training for the chuuin exams) they had also helped them with muscle memory with there Tijutsu and weapons aim. and lets not forget the real help when it came to the bridge to help them up the chakura levels Kakshi had them make clones and hold them as long as they could to while useing them to help build the bridge.

To help them build there stamina and speed he had put on weight seals on them all but added a new one to Naruto and made them run around the entire island five times before brakefast then after brakefast do 500 push ups, 500 pull ups (useing a tree branch) 1000 sit ups, 1000 jumping jacks, and then they would spar with either Kakshi or Zabuza then go into Kenjutsu training with Zabuza then weapons training with Kakshi then Jutsu training with both of the sadistic jounin (or at lest the kids thought so) after that they would go a do elemental training with there respected element Fire, Wind, Lighting, Earth and Water.

Turns out Sasuki had Fire and Lighting, Haku had Wind and Water Sakura had Earth and Water and Naruto had all five witch was a big shock to all the Genin but after that they went in for dinner then after dinner they would run around the island five more times before bed time. all in all the month was hell for squad 7 but they knew it paid off because they where all much stronger because of it but the month was over and they where all standing on the bridge ready to head back to the village.

"Well everyone ready to head out ?" Kakshi asked his team

"Hai" was there reply they had all said there goodbyes and where ready to get back home and have a good rest

"ok then let's head out" Kakshi said as he and his team plus two took off toward the leaf village not hearing the town decide to name the bridge the grat Naruto bridge.

A little about this chapter i know it was kinda short but I hate do the Wave arc cause there has been so many done in about everyway so I just wanted it done with and I'll warn you now after the exams the story will be my own it will not follow cannon at all It will be totally diffrent story line one that has been in my head for so long it is something that no one else has done. R&R if you have anything you might want me to add to the story I will try and add it to it if i can so just PM me you Ideas thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN if I did I would have had the pedo snake die when Naruto went 4 tails on his ass I mean come on Naruto cut him in half how the hell did he live threw that no one else could have but anyways on with the story xD

 **Chapter 3**

 **New Wives and The Council**

It had been a week sense team 7 had gotten back from wave and it still shocked Naruto on count of what happened and it kinda pissed him off. Naruto thought as he made his way into training ground 7 and made about 200 sadow clones to start training his Taijutsu.

 **Flash Back: One week ago**

Naruto and the rest of the team plus two saw the gates of the village come into view and where relived they had finally made it back and could rest. After everything that happened they could use a days rest

"Ok we will go give our reports and then you all will have the rest of the day and tomorrow off to rest, but after that it's back to training" Kakashi said getting groans from all the Genin (that includes Haku to) and light chuckles from Zabuza

As they came to the gates they where stopped but the two gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu the eternal gate guards of the hidden leaf.

"Hey welcome back we need to see your IDs" said Kotetsu as he held out his hand

"And while he is checking them you need to sign in" Izumo said handing them the clip bored for them to sign in.

As they where signing in Kotetsu came to Haku and Zabuza's IDs and went on alert.

"Why is the missing nin Zabuza Momochi trying to enter the village" Kotetsu asked while slowly moving his hand to his kunai holster on his right leg.

"Calm Down he is with us and wishes to join our village" Kakashi said getting the man to calm down

"Very well, but we will still have an Anbu (The villages elite ninja) escort you to the tower to make shore he doesn't try anything" Kotetsu said signaling a Anbu down to lead them to the Hokage tower.

Kakashi just signed and accepted it.

After they got checked in they were going straight to the Hokage tower to report in on there mission to not cause any trouble. As they walked threw the village Zabuza and Haku noticed the glares sent to the blonde genin and it was making them mad. To treat the kid like that was ridiculous and was showing how dumb the civilians where. One civilian was braver than the rest cause as the group walked past he chucked a empty sake bottle hitting Naruto in the back of the head hard enough to brake the bottle and to cause Naruto to fall to a knee and clutch his bleeding head in pain. Within a second Kakshi and Zabuza slammed the man against a wall of the bar they just walked past hard enough to cause the wood to splinter.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Zabuza yelled at the drunk man releasing his KI (killing intent) causing the man to sober up a little.

"What that demon deserves a lot more that just a little bump on the head, he has killed thousands of our loved ones and he should be killed before he does it again" the man sneered at Naruto when he said the last part

"You are under arrest for braking the Sandamie's law and will be taken to Ibiki, but know this if you ever attack my student again nothing in heaven or hell will save you from me" Kakashi said blasting him with the full force of his KI to get his point across before throwing him at there escort to be taken to Ibiki before he killed the man.

Walking over to his team to check on Naruto seeing blood runing down the back of his head he feared he was seriously hurt.

"Naruto are you ok" Kakashi asked crouching down next to the boy taking a look at the wound and saw there was a peace of glass from the bottle stuck in his head.

"Ok we will continue on to the tower, I'll make a shadow clone to take Naruto to the hospital to have him looked after" Kakashi said making a clone that picked the blonde boy up and took him away toward the hospital.

"You should have just killed the man, for hurting Naruto-kun" said a fuming Sakura getting nods from the other two female members of the group.

"Ok that's enough we need to get to the tower and report in" Kakashi said but completely agreeing with his student, if only he could have kiledl that bastard.

 **Hokage Tower**

In the office was a man in his late 60's slaving away at anyones worse enemy PAPERWORK, he wore the traditional Hokage robes and hat with the kanji for fire on it. He had a goatee and was taking poofs of his pipe this man was none other that the Sandamie Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi also proclaimed the Shinobi no Kami and the professor for his tactical prowess in the past wars but these days he is just a shadow of his farmer self spending most of his time doing paperwork and dreaming of retirement.

(I'm to old for this, I swear it looks like this shit just keeps growing) the 3rd thought to himself. Reaching into his desk drawer pulling out a measuring tape and puts it next to the pile of paperwork in from of him and reads the measurements ( hum, 3'6" as I thought it really is growing) Hiruzen thought as he stood up finally snapping from years of paperwork starting hand seals for a fire jutsu when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter" the 3rd said setting back down giving the paperwork the coldest glare that would make even the likes of Orochimaru shriek in fear.

The door opens to revile team seven with none other than Zabuza Momochi the demon of the Hidden Mist and a young girl

"Kakashi do you want to explain why there is a missing nin in my office and isn't in hand cuffs, and where is Naruto-Kun ?" Hiruzen asked just noticing that his Sergant grandson wasn't with his team and was starting to get nervous thinking he might have been killed on the mission.

"Well for starters Naruto is in the hospital from getting hit in the head with a sake bottle by one of the villagers" Kakashi said seeing the Hokages face go from one of concern to one of rage.

"Oh done it so I can have them sent to Ibiki to be tor- I mean questioned" Hiruzen said looking Kakashi in the eyes or well eye in his case.

"Don't worry I already had him taken to be 'questioned' by Ibiki" Kakashi said calming the old man.

"Good, now what of the missing nin" the 3rd said changing the subject getting back to business he would go see Naruto later.

"Well they are here to join our village thanks to a blonde knucklehead we all know and 'love' " Kakashi said looking at the three girl when he said 'love' causing them to blush and the old Kage to smile and giggle pervertedly, thinking of the next volume of icha icha.

"Ok well start from the beginning" the Kage said getting a nod from the jounin

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was standing in a plain white room nothing around him no floor, walls, or ceiling it was like a demition that hadn't been created yet. As the blonde looked around he noticed something move in the cornor of his right eye looking over he saw a old man just hovering in the air, wondering what was going on he started his was toward the man. as Naruto made it to the man he noticed he had his eyes closed and his hands held in the Ram hand sign. He had short spikey hair kinda like Naruto but it was gray, he had a goatee hanging from his chin to his lower stomach it also was gray, he had wrinkles in the corner of his eyes and on both of his cheeks showing his age, what made this man weird was he had two horns on he four head just below his hair line, the man wore a long white coat that came down to his feet (kinda like the Akatsuki) it had 6 comma like marks across the chest and on the bacl it had 9 of them below what seemed to be the rinnegan shaped like a comma he had a black staff laying across his lap that had a ring on one end with other rings hooked to it and on the other it had like a crescent moon shape.

Naruto decided to try and get the man's attention and opened his mouth to talk but was stopped when the man spoke. "I know your there, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" the man said never opening his eyes

Naruto was shocked that the man knew he was there, and even more that the man knew his name "you know me but I don't know you, and what is this place ?" Naruto asked

"First my name is **Hagoromo Otsutsuki** , but you probably know me as **The Sage Of Six Paths** , as for what this place is it's your mind scape, this is what happens when you clear your mind or aren't thinking of anything" the man now known as Hagoromo said still with his eyes closed.

"wow, really I never knew that, I guess cause I'm all the time thinking of something that this never happens to me" Naruto stated looking around in awe.

the man chuckled and finaly opened his eyes causing Naruto to look at him with shock he had the same eyes as him. Naruto looked at the man's eyes Naruto then noticed he had a third eye in the center of his fourhead right between his horns. It looked like the Rinnegan but it was red and had the Uchiha comma marks around the rings.

"Hey Hagoromo-san, why are you here ?, and how did you get in my head to begin with ?" Naruto asked confused on how this happend.

"Well young on when I separated the ten tails into the nine that you know now i placed a little of my Chakra in each of them so I could talk with there hosts when or if I need to I can sense that I have used up the chakra in the others with past hosts so when I'm done here that will be it" Hagoromo said picing up his staff and holding it next to him looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Ok, but why are you here?" Naruto asked

"I am here to give you a message, the message is return to the land witch was distroyed before it's time and awaken the sleeping ones" Hagoromo said confusing Naruto more.

"Well that made my head hurt so you going to give me more to go on, there is a lot of places that have been distoryed" Naruto asked hoping her would give him more to go on.

Hagoromo smiled and then nodded and looked Naruto in the eye and said "I'll show you everything" Naruto then saw what happened in his head as images flew threw his mind it was the third grate shinobi war (I'm guessing that's the right war anyways if not let me know) there where ninja from diffrent villages throwing jutsu after jutsu at a village blowing down buildings and sending people flying threw the air. Naruto could hear them scream out in pain that the jutsu caused them he could smell the smoke from the fires that was burning buildings down he could also feel the tremers from the earth jutsu being used it was like he was there and seeing the war up close made his sick he just wanted it to stop then there was a blinding white light over the entire village and then nothing but the invading ninja and buildings where left behind.

Naruto woke with a start shooting up in the bed breathing hard, the first thing he noticed was the smells of disinfectants and over cooked food in the air. The next he heard the beeping of a machine, he knew then he was in the hospital and then he remembered what happened he was busy talking to Narumi and had his eyes closed and was just following his team when he was hit by something then the next he knew he was been picked up and carried off, and then that dream he shivered from the things he saw he would have to sort that out later.

Naruto let out a breathe of frustration, he had let his guard down and allowing himself to be attacked. He had gotten used to been at a place where he didn't have to look over his sholder all the time, but now he was back in the leaf village and needed to be on guard again.

Naruto was pulled out of his musings by the sound of the door opening. The blonde looked up to see his team along with the Hokage entering the room.

"Ah Naruto-kun I see your awake, how are you feeling ?" The Hokage asked with a smile

"I'm fine jiji, I shouldn't have let my guard down like that" Naruto said putting on a smile but everyone could tell it was fake.

"Naruto, it's ok your among friends and you don't need to keep your mask up around us, besides you got three girlfriends here they will always be beside you" the Hokage said still thinking of the new icha icha his student will write from this boy's relastionships (insert perverted giggle here) icha icha three way split.

Naruto looked around the room and saw it was true, everyone in here was kinda like family to him and they where his precious people he didn't need to hide his pain here. As if a dam broke tears started to flow down his whiskered cheeks. Sakura, Haku and Satsuki where at his side so fast the others in the room could have sworn they used the Hiraishin no jutsu. (Flying Thunder God) Satsuki sat in his lap while Haku sat on his right and Sakura at his left and they each hugged his and whispered sweet words of comfort to help him calm down. The pain from how he is treated and the memorys of that village being distored came out threw those tears letting everyone know how much pain he was truly in.

"Jiji I just don't get it why do they keep doing this to me it's been 14 years now they should be over there pain, I used to think that they just needed to get there pain out and where using me to do it but now I can see that they are just doing this because they truly like to be CRUEL TO ME" Naruto said and knew he would have to deal with what he saw in his dream on his own but still he let out all his pain while hugging the three girls back like they where his only life line and if he let go they would leave him and he would be all alone again. He sat there and cried for almost a hour.

Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Zabuza watched the scene with mixed feelings it was sweet to see that the girls cared so much for the blonde but it was also heartbreaking to see the amount of pain that he was in, they each wanted to help him in anyway they can and each of them thought of ways to do it.

"Naruto-kun, how would you like to move into your parents house, you can have anyone you want move in with you it is big enough for and entire clan and where you are going to be rebuilding your clan you will need it anyways, I was planing on letting you move in when you married you first wife when you where 16 but I can give it to you now and it has everything they left you in it as well" Saurtobi said watching his reaction to the news and it seemed to cheer him up a bit if the small smile was any indication.

"Thanks jiji that would mean a lot, it would be nice to have my own place and as for who I want to move in that would be everyone in this room, well I know you can't jiji but the rest of you are more than welcome to move in with me" Naruto said while smiling at everyone.

"Are you shore Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked a bit surprised at the offer.

"Of corse, why wouldn't I want my team and girlfriends to live with me, and as for Kakashi sensei he is kinda like my aneki he used to live with my parents before they died so he is family in all but blood and he don't have a choice he has to come live in my compound" Naruto said making Kakashi drop his book and look at Naruto his eyes wide.

"Naruto- otouto your heart is to big sometimes you know that, but yes I'd love to come live with my otouto, got to keep you out of trouble and out of other things till your a little older and married" said the silver haired jounin but mumbling the last part to himself while thinking (Minato- otousan I have gotten my otouto back and I swear I'll protect him, and wont let them take him away like last time, fucking council).

"What about you no brows?" Naruto asked with a grin knowing that would get under his skin causing the three girls to giggle at his antics.

"Well I got no where else to stay, and if you ever call me that again I'll castrate you with a spoon" Zabuza said with his left eye twitching ever few seconds.

"Well you know I'll be stay with you to" Haku said hugging him tighter while smiling at him causing Zabuza's eye twitch even more he would be watching them like a tiger does it's pray.

Naruto turned and looked at Sakura to see what she would say.

"Well, I guess I could if you really want me to" Sakura said with a smile leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What about you Satsuki-chan will you move in with me" Naruto asked leaning over and pushing his face into her neck making a chill go up her spine.

"I would love to but I can't leave my mother a lone at the Uchiha compound she would be lonely" Satsuki said with a small frown on her face.

"No worries on that satsuki-chan just move her in to I know it is weird me saying that but I think it would do her some good to live around people and not just stay at the compound to herself all the time" Naruto said surprising everyone again with his good nature and pure heart.

"Well I'll have to talk with her about it then I can let you know something later" Satsuki said leaning in on his chest filling his hard muscles threw his shirt loving how they feel against her.

Everyone fell into a comfortable silence for a bit then a Anbu came into the room with a body flicker and knelt in front of the Hokage.

"Report" the third said to the Anbu

"Sir, I'm here to report there will be a Council meeting in one hour also the following people are to attend the meeting Kakashi Hatake, Haku Momochi, Zabuza Momochi, Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno" the Anbu reported.

"Thank you Bare you may leave" the Hokage said sending him away.

"Well looks like you all won't get a brake just yet, I'm guessing they have gotten word over you awakening the rinnegan and of Satsuki's real form and of Haku's blood line so I must got prepare for them to try and stop everything they can throw at me and you all." the old Hokage said with that he left via body flicker to get ready for the meeting.

 **Time Skip One Hour**

Naruto and the group came to a set of double doors that where green and had a carving of the leafs insignia on them.

"Well here going everything" Naruto said just loud enough for the group to here.

Naruto still remembered how the council had tried everything to get him banished or executed so he wasn't looking forward to this meeting in the lest.

Naruto knew that where Satsuki and Haku where close to him the council will now try and screw them over to probably try and turn them into some kinda baby factory for the CRA, he wouldn't let that happen even if it cost him his life.

The group waited around the doors to be let in after about 30 minutes and Anbu arrived to let them in. When they entered the room Naruto noticed that nothing had changed to the left was the clan heads representing the shinobi council and to the right was the civilians from store owners to property owners mainly the richer civilians of the village representing the civilian council.

From the far left was Hiashi Hyuga the clan head of the Hyuga they specialize in taijutsu the gentle fist where they use there Dojutsu the Byakugan to see the chakra circulatory system and hit the chakra points to change the flow of a person's chakra they believe they are the strongest clan in the village.

Next up is Shibi Aburame the clan head of the Aburame there clan have bugs called kidaichu living inside them that they use to drain a person's chakra. There clan at birth have bugs go into there body and use them as a nest and in turn the bugs fight for them.

Then there is Tsume Inuzuka the head of the Inuzuka they specialize in tracking and fighting with there nin hounds they are also skilled in taijutsu. There clan partners with a nin hound at a young age and then train to fight along side each other.

Next is Inuchi Yamanaka the head of the Yamanaka clan there clans specialty is in mind jutsu there can take over your body or just go into your mind to find out anything they want to they could know everything about a person just from using one jutsu.

Then there's Shakaku Nara the head of the Nara they specialize in shadow jutsu they use there shadows to connect with a person's and can control there movements to use there shadow to kill there target.

Then next is Choza Akimichi the head of the Akimichi clan there another clan that specialize in taijutsu they can expand any part of there body and crush there opponents there can also grow to the size of a house and crush a army of ninja.

Then there is Asuma Sarutobi head of the Sarutobi clan they specialize in fire jutsu they also have the monkey summoning contract. Asuma is only the clan head because his father is the Hokage and can't be both cause it is against the law.

Then last is Mikoto Uchiah the head of what's left of the Uchiah clan (witch is just her and her daughter) they also have a Dojutsu the Sharingan witch can copy any jutsu except those that deal with a Kekkei Genkai from another clan. There eyes can also see fights in slow motion allowing them to predict a opponents movements and allows them to block and counter attack.

On the right was also 7 civilians that where sneering at the Kyubi Jinchuuriki (I'm not going to even try and name the civilians cause the only time they will be used will be the one meeting and the only one that will be used will be Lucy Haruno witch is Sakura's mother I know that's not her name) then there was Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage and his advisers Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura who was also the Leander of Root.

"Now that everyone is here let this meeting begin" the 3rd said getting the meeting started

"Hokage-sama, we called this meet on count of hearing some troubling news" Homura said getting the meetings started

"What news would that be Homura-San ?" asked the Hokage already knowing where this was going to go.

"Well Hokage-sama, we heard news that young Uzumaki-San had awakened the legendary Rinnegan" stated Homura getting gasps from everyone in the room but those who already knew.

"You can't be serious, that dem-boy couldn't possibly have the Rinnegan" yelled a civilian council member.

"Indeed he does and he is training to use it for the better of this village" stated the Hokage while watching everyone's reaction to the news.

"What if he uses it to finish what he started 14 years ago, he need to be executed before he has the power to kill us all" another civilian yelled outraged that there Hokage hadn't killed the demon before it could gain its power back.

"SILENCE" yelled the Hokage making everyone go quiet and look at there Hokage.

"Now listen, Naruto is not the Kyubi he is just a boy and he is loyal to this village and you will show him the respect he deserves, Naruto can you please step forward and show everyone you eyes please" The Hokage said in a grandfatherly voice while smiling to the boy.

"Shore thing jiji" Naruto said walking to the center of the room to stand on the podium before anyone could look at his eyes they heard someone speak.

"You will not address the Hokage like that you will show him and the council respect boy" said a pink haired civilian council member.

"Miss Haruno sit down and shut up, Naruto has called me that for years I don't mind it in fact I find it kinda refreshing that he calls me that never was one for formalities" the Hokage said with a hit of anger causing the woman to sit and shrink back a little.

"Now if you would please show us Naruto-kun " The Hokage said after the interruption was taken care of.

With a nod Naruto looked each council member in the eyes making them gasp and start whispering among themselves.

"Now that he has shown you that the information is indeed correct, there is something else that needs to be brought up" Hiruzen said getting everyone's attention.

"What might that be Hokage-sama" asked Koharu asked.

The Hokage smiled thinking about the looks on there faces when he told them who Naruto's parents where "This is about who Naruto's parents are, also I'm going to give him his inheritance as it is his birth right and as for proof I have here is birth certificate as well as blood tests done by Tsunade senju my student" the Hokage said making everyone's curiosity peak.

"Who are the boys parents Hokage-sama" asked one civilian making the clan heads snort at how dumb they where.

The shinobi side knew who the boys parents where, they each helped the boy when they could but the civilian side made it hard for them to do so.

"Naruto is the child of Minato Namikaze the yondaime Hokage (4th Hokage) AKA the yellow flash and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the red hot habanero AKA red death" the Hokage finished causing the room to erupt in shouts of outrage from the news.

"THAT BOY CAN'T BE THE CHILD OF THE 4TH" one man yelled

"THAT IS A LIE" yelled a civilian woman

"I'LL NEVER BELIEVE THAT" yelled another voice

"SHUT UP AND SET DOWN RIGHT NOW" yell the Hokage sending out a strong burst of his KI making even the clan heads sweat a bit.

"Now whether you want to believe it or not it's true, I have here the marriage certificate of Minato and Kushina as well everything I mentioned earlier so as from today Naruto will be living in his parents house and taking his rightful name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and when he gets 16 or the rank of jounin clan head status" the Hokage finished with a voice that left no argument in the matter.

The clan heads smiled at the boy well Hiashi and Shibi just looked on with indifference but where happy for the boy also. The civilians where outraged but kelp there mouths shut in fear of the Hokage's wrath.

"Well then own to the next order of business, why where we lied to about the female Uchiha being a boy?" Questioned Danzo hoping if he played his cards right he could get her in the CRA and then he could take a Uchiha child for his root program.

When Satsuki heard them talk about her she grew nervous and moved closer to Naruto subconsciously. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist making her calm down.

Mikoto saw this and smiled and then turned toward the Hokage and his advisers "That would be my doing, I knew that if you all knew of Satsuki being a girl you would try and enter her in the CRA and I can tell you right now that will never happen" she finished sending her KI toward the 4 of them making them all sweat.

"Don't worry Mikoto-chan I wouldn't dare do that to Satsuki-chan" the Hokage said smiling at the Uchiah woman while in the inside thinking (remind me to never get on her bad side and Danzo is trying to get us killed nothing is stronger than a woman protecting her child).

"Very well then, will you be willing to go into the CRA in her place ?" Questioned Danzo while he smirked knowing she would do it to save her daughter.

Mikoto wasn't surprised that he had asked that, he knew she would do it to save her daughter she had prepared herself for it as well so with that in mind she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted before she could answer him.

"Hokage-sama if you don't mind I'd like to ask Mikoto-Sama something before she answers him" Naruto spoke out breaking the silence of the room.

(What are you up to Naruto) where the thoughts of Satsuki, Sakura,Haku,Kakashi,Zabuza and the Hokage.

"You may" the Hokage said wondering what he was about to witness.

"Mikoto-sama I would like to ask you to be one of my wives, I have been in the CRA sense I was 6 and I must take 9 wives and I would like to ask you and Satsuki-chan to be one of them" Naruto said while bowing slightly in respect and to hide the blush that grew on his face but all the clan heads and the Hokage saw it and started chuckling at the boy.

Mikoto couldn't believe what she was hearing, this boy just asked her and her daughter to marry him but why?, then it came to her why he was doing it if she accepted his proposal then neither one of them would have to worry about the CRA cause she and her daughter would be protected by Naruto.

The Hokage was kinda surprised that Naruto had just asked her that but he knew why he did if Mikoto and Satsuki accepted then they would both be protected by Naruto as one of his wives.

"Before I can answer you I'll need to talk to my daughter, can you wait while I step out and talk with her?" Mikoto asked Naruto who just nodded his head still to embarrassed to speak, they both stepped into a private room with the Hokage to have there discussion leaving everyone else to wait.

"Naruto-kun what was that about?" asked a slightly angered Sakura

"Well you see that was the only way that I could think of to save them both from becoming breeding factories, I know what I did was wrong but I wanted to save Suki-chan and her mother from having to go threw that" Naruto whispered to Sakura and the group cause them to catch on and give a small smile to the boy and his heart of gold. It took Mikoto, Satsuki and Hiruzen about half a hour to come back in the council chambers and go back to there seats (Satsuki to stand with Naruto and group).

"Ok Naruto I'm ready to give you my answer, and my answer is yes you can have my daughter's hand and mine, we will both be one of your wives" Mikoto said smiling while thinking (stick it up your ass Danzo).

Meanwhile Danzo kelp a calm face but on the inside he was fuming that his plans where ruined by the boy, then he got a idea to see if they where serious about the marriage or if this was an attempt to save the girls from the CRA and he could use the Konoha law 196 section 93 the clan safe law.

"Well that's good and I move that we in act the clan safe law" Danzo said causing the Hokage's, Mikoto's the rest of the clan heads, Kakashi's,and Zabuza's faces to pale and Naruto, Satsuki, Haku, and Sakura to tilt there head in confusion.

"What the hell is that ?" Naruto asked confused but from the look of everyone else he knew it couldn't be good

"Well that Naruto-Kun would force you to marry Mikoto-chan and Satsuki-chan right now before the council" the Hokage explained while sweating just a bit trying to think a way to get them out of this.

At this point it finally soaked in what the Hokage was saying he would have to marry Mikoto and Satsuki right now if he couldn't get out of it.

"Danzo why would you ask to in act that law it's only for when a clan is about to go extinct as in like there is only one member of a clan left and there sick and about to die then we in act that law to find someone that would be willing to have there child to keep the clan from dying out" said the Hokage

"Yes well Naruto is the last of his clan and is a ninja there is always a chance that he could die on a mission so I think that he should marry those two now to inshore that at lest one of them is impregnated by him to inshore his clan lives on" Danzo said with a small smile knowing he was about to win this argument and he knew they wouldn't go threw with it.

Mean while Zabuza was getting mad and thought these people where being foolish and that this was a waste of everyone's time and was about to voice so when Naruto spoke up.

"Very well, if that's what you want I'll do it" Naruto said pissed of that they where forcing them into doing this but he would do it to protect them from a life time of rape and having to birth a child once a year.

"Naruto-kun are you shore you want to marry them now ?" Asked the Hokage quite shocked that Naruto would go through with it just to save them from a fate like the CRA.

"yes jiji I'll marry them now" Naruto said while thinking ( _Danzo you will pay for this later, I don't know how but I'll find a way to bring you down_ )

"Well what about you two do you also agree to marry Naruto ?" Questioned Danzo with a glint in his eye thinking that he had them caught and would get one of them in the CRA.

"Of course I agree to marry my Naru-kun Satsuki said shocking even herself ( _where did that come from Naru-kun I've never called him that before have my feelings for him grown that much in just one month_ ) she thought to herself.

Mikoto was deep in thought ( _I know if I say no then it will cause all kinds of trouble for Satsuki but if I agreed then I will be married to Naruto a 14 year old boy and my dead bestfiends son to and it would be done within the next 10 minutes also. Well I guess it's better to have children with one person than be in the CRA have a bunch of different men trying to impregnate me every other day_.) With her mind made up on saving her daughter she let out a breathe and spoke "yes, I'll marry him now Lord Hokage."

"Very well, please step forward" the third said while letting out a deep breathe while having mixed feelings in the matter he felt happy that they where saved from a life of the CRA but he felt bad that they where being forced into this, they where only trying to buy Mikoto some time to find away out of the situation now they where being forced to marry one another.

(Danzo I know you got something planned and I will fined out what it is and stop you) Hiruzen thought as the three of them made there way to the podium.

Mikoto, Naruto and Satsuki where standing on the podium ready to be married when he felt a hand slip into each of his hands.

"Uh...what are you doing Sakura-chan, Haku-chan? " Naruto asked confused at what the girls where doing.

"Don't think that your only marrying those two, your marrying us to if your going to have to do this we want to join you and be there for you after all we all love you Naru-Kun" Sakura said while Haku nodded in agrement surprising Naruto, Mikoto and Satsuki.

Naruto didn't know what to feel about this. he honestly didn't won't to get married at all right now, hell he was only 14 he liked all three of these girls a lot but did he love them enough to wed them right now ?. He looked at the two and knew he couldn't turn them away he didn't like it when they where sad he only wanted them to be happy and with a groan he nodded his head and the moment he did both girls faces light up with smiles.

"So you two also agree to marry Naruto-kun?" Asked the Hokage with a smile getting everyone's attention.

"Hai, I agree to marry Naru-kun" Haku said stepping up next to Satsuki.

"Hai I to agree to marry Naru-kun" Sakura said and stepped up next to Mikoto.

"SAKURA YOU GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM HIM THIS INSTANT OR I WILL DISOWN YOU FROM THE HARUNO CLAN" yell one Lucy Haruno cause everyone to cover there ears in pain from the high volume of her voice.

"I will not mother, I love Naru-kun and I am going to be one of his wives and if you don't like it that's your problem, I will gladly give up my clan to be with him and if you where a real mother you would be happy for me." Sakura said leaving her mother speechless making the clan heads drop there jaws (yes even Hiashi and Shibi).

The Hokage just chuckled and settles on the podium in front of the group wanting to lighten the mood he said "well Naruto-Kun seems like you got a real spit fire there" said the Hokage making both parties blush and the room to roar with laughter.

"Oh come on jiji that's so not funny" Naruto says crossing his arms in a cute pout that caused all the women in the room want to yell KAWAII.

The Hokage just chuckled some more seeing that the mood had lightened some before getting serious again "Ok, I'm here to wed these people and as part of the CRA Naruto is allowed multiple wives and by the power invested in me as the Sandamie Hokage I here by wed them now" Hiruzen said motioning for them to get ready.

As they lined up Naruto was lead to the front to stand in front of them.

The Hokage walked to stand in front of them and began "Do you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze take Mikoto Uchiah as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part ?"

"Hai, I do" Naruto said feeling bad for the older woman for being forced into this just to save her daughter, but with this at lest they would be safe they could figure out how to fix this later.

"And do you Mikoto Uchiah take Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part ?" Asked the Hokage smiling softly at the older woman.

A soft "hai I do" was his reply

"By the power invested in me by the village hidden in the leaves I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" said the Hokage smiling even wider when he saw the blush on Naruto's face he looked like a ripped tomato.

Naruto turned toward Mikoto and leaned in slowly toward the Uchiah woman feeling like this was his fault for even asking her to marry him, Mikoto wasn't doing much better feeling like she was betraying Kusina from where she was about to kiss her son she leaned in and when there lips touched there was a spark that ran threw both of there bodys and then a pain on the side of there necks but only for a moment then it was gone.

(Everyone else that was watching watched) when they leaned in and kissed there was a flash of bright white light coming from there necks when it faded they saw a little smoke coming from there necks like they had been braned. The Hokage was looking could see a seal appear on both of there the kiss was over they both turned to face the Hokage and saw the look on his face.

"What ?" Naruto asked afraid he did something wrong only for the name to point at there necks.

Naruto and Mikoto reached with there hands to touch the spot that was pointed at and looked at each other and decided to look at each other's necks and what they saw was the beginning of a seal that looked like a curved line starting from there collarbones going up toward there ear.

"What the hell ?" Asked Naruto in a breathless voice not knowing what to say.

 **"That Naru-kun is a mate mark right now it is kinda faded but once you mate with her it will darken and she will be your true mate"** came Narumi's voice from inside his head.

"Mate mark ?" Naruto asked but unknowingly out loud and the Hokage heard him.

"Mate mark ? Are you shore about that Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked walking forward to get a better look at the marks.

"Yes, I'm shore I found a scroll belonging to my mother in it it said that every Uzumaki had a true mate and when they found them a married a mark would appear on there necks of the Uzumaki clan symbol" Naruto told him but was just repeating what Narumi was saying.

"So Mikoto is your true mate or at lest one of them cause it's only starting the Uzumaki swirl" informed the Hokage.

Mikoto heard this and didn't know what to think how could he be her true mate when she was so much older than him.

"Ok we will discuss this later we got 3 more weddings to do" said the Hokage with a perverted grin on his face making the girls glare at the man.

With each wedding and kiss Naruto's seal grew and so did the girl's the marks now almost made a full circle and if Hiruzen predicted it right then Naruto had 5 more wives to find for him to complete the seal.

Danzo smirked as he saw Naruto and the last two Uchiah marry soon he would have a child from them and could only imagen how powerful it would be he only had to wait and then he could put his plans in motion.

 **In Heaven**

A silver haired woman sat in a room looking at a glowing seal that was in the shape of the Uzumakie swirl it had 9 likes for 9 mates and 4 of them where glowing meaning only 5 left to go. the woman smiled before speaking to herself "If everything goes the way it's suposed to then the balance will be right once again" the woman then placed the seal back in it's spot and left the room locking the door before calling out to one of her servents.

"excuse me could you go and get one Kushina Uzumaki and bring her to the throne room" asked the woman

"Yes, Kami-Sama" the servent said while bowing and then leaving to complete the task

the woman now known as Kami walked into her throne room and sat down on her throne waiting for her servent to get there with Kushina "let's see what you will do Naru-Kun, show me what kinda man you truly are" Kami said to her self as she pulled up a big screen to watch over Naruto as he continued his life.

In no time at all the servent returned with Kushina "Kami-Sama I have returned with lady Kushina Uzumaki as you requseted" the servent said bowing and leaving the room.

"Oh Kushina, finally come sit down" Kami said to the red head (she is waering the same thing she does in the anime/manga so I wont go over what she looks like)

"Kami-Sama, why would request me to be brought here?, did I do something wrong?" Kushina asked worriedly thinking she had done somthing wrong to be casted down to hell.

"Not at all, I brought you here so you could watch your sochi's life" Kami sai with a smile when Kushina's face brightened up with a huge smile and she ran over to see her sochi on a big screen.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you,thank you" was all that Kushina could say with tears running down her face.

Kami only smiled and rubbed the back of her head and they both began to watch Naruto's life unfold

 **Back with Naruto**

"Ok now that we are done and you now have 4 wives we can finish up here and you can move them into your compound" the third said as they all walked back to there seats in a daze from what happened.

"Now what is left of this meeting?" Asked Hiruzen wanting to get this over with (so does the writer lol).

"The only thing left is why is Zabuza Momochi in the village and wearing a leaf headband?" Asked Homura looking toward the ex-mist ninja.

"Well that's simple he joined the leaf along with his daughter that just got married to Naruto-Kun, he has agreed to start a program to train anyone that wants to learn Kinjutsu. Also I have talked it over with him and he has agreed to help me create a group of our own 7 swordsman" the Hokage said getting surprised gasps and a hell yea from Naruto.

"When will this program be starting up?" Asked Danzo thinking he could get some of his root members in the program then have them teach the others.

"Not till after the exams" the Hokage said catching Naruto's attention.

"Exams ?" Naruto asked

"Yes the chuuin exams are in three months so you better start training" the Hokage said watching Naruto and his team turn and look at the sadistic smiles on Kakashi's and Zabuza's faces making them start crying anime tears.

"Jiji you hate me don't you now there going to push our training even harder than before I don't know if my body can take anymore" Naruto said as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees while the clan heads and Hokage chuckled at the poor boy.

"Ok meeting adjourned, Naruto meet me in my office to get the keys to your house" Hiruzen said as he walked out the door as everyone filed out of the room.

 **Hokage's Office**

"Ok here are the keys to the house Naruto-kun also here are your parents bank account information and also a list of all the properties and stores they owned" Hiruzen said handing Naruto the keys and 4 scrolls that he put in his kunai holster.

"Jiji, I need to ask you a favor" Naruto said making the Hokage look at him and smile

"Shore thing what do you need ?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well I would like for you to send someone to help Sakura to get her stuff I'm afraid that her mom will try something now that she is my wife, you know she is my biggest hater of all the village" Naruto said with concern in his voice

"I'll go there with her myself" said Hiruzen with a smile.

"Thanks a bunch jiji I would go but me and my clones are moving Mikoto-chan and Satsuki-chan in right now well my clones are but I'll be going to help after I leave here" Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"Ok you tell Sakura to come to my office when she is ready to go get her stuff" the Hokage said with a chuckle at the boys antics.

"Ok jiji but I got to go got a lot to move and then training to do" Naruto said as he walked toward the door.

"Before you go here take this" Hiruzen said as he tossed him two books.

Naruto looked at the books and saw the initials M.N one one and the other where the initials K.U (if you don't know who they are you need to slap yourself).

"Those are your parents note books on everything they knew on fuinjutsu (sealing arts) if you are anything like them you will be a seal master in no time good luck my boy" Hiruzen said as Naruto left his office

"Now I just got to find a way to defeat you" Hiruzen said to his arch enemy paperwork just as the door opened and Naruto poked his head in the door

"Paperwork can be defeated by shadow clones jiji" Naruto said then closed the door to hear repeated thumps and the word stupid after each thump making Naruto laugh as he left to help his wives move in.

 **Flash Back End**

That was a week ago now he was living with four women, a sadistic sword wielding father in law, a pervtered older brother, and a mucher of a god father who only shows up to eat his food and to try and peek on the girls when they are using the personal hot springs. The thing that bothered him most was Mikoto she hasn't been the same sense they got married he knows that she isn't happy he has tried to cheer her up but nothing had worked so far. He just wished he could help and it was killing him that he couldn't. Kakashi had told him to just give her time and space so that's what he was doing, he just hoped it worked.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a poof of smoke for it to revile Kakashi.

"Thought I would find you out here" Kakashi said with his eye smile

"Yea I had to get out of the house so I decided to come to the training grounds for a while" Naruto said as he blocked a clones kick.

"Well anyway I came to give you your Chuunin Exam request paper so you can enter in the exams" Kakashi said as he handed him the paper

"But I though it wasn't for another three months?" Naruto asked slightly confused

"Oh it isn't but I went ahead and signed you up for it and figured you could go ahead and fill thoughs out and turn them in now and we could just worry about training the entire three moths witch by the way it starts tomorrow" Kakashi informed him.

Naruto took the paer and signed it and gave it back to the silver haird man "ok I'll go turn these in and then get some supplys for your guys training ja,ne" he then left with a poof of smoke leaving the blonde to train, after all tomarrow will start the three months of hell for him and his two teamates/wives.

Wow very long chapter I didn't mean for it to be this long it just kinda happened but I got a lot of stuff out of the way in this chapter so that was good but I hope you enjoyed it as always R&R thanks for your support


	4. Chapter 4

**Protect your precious people**

It has been three months of hell for team seven but for one blonde it couldn't have been worse sense the council meeting three months ago the civilian council has been making his life harder at every turn. They have tried everything in there power to get him to give them everything that the Namikaze clan owned because he was a " _Demon_ " that didn't deserve to have there most respected Kage's inheritance. In the end the third Hokage put a end to each and every plot they threw at the boy. After that they started to up the prices on everything he bought and to get around that the girls would do the shopping for him.

The worst thing to happen to was only a week ago when one of Danzo's root somehow got inside his compound.

 **Flash back**

Naruto was on his way home from another hard days torture that Kakashi and Zabuza calls training. He could feel every muscle and bone in his body screaming at him for rest, his cloths where soaked in sweat and dirt and his stomach was growling for something to eat.

He had just came threw the front gates when he noticed that his front door was open.

(I wonder why the door is open did one of the girls leave it open) Naruto thought to himself as he walked in the house closing the door.

"Hey, I'm home" Naruto yelled out as he took his shoes off and made his way into the living room.

"Hey, Naru-Kun in the kitchen" came a sweet voice that Naruto came to know as Mikoto's

Naruto made his way into the kitchen to see the woman sitting at the dinning table with a cup of tea in her hands, wearing a blue bathrobe with the Uchiha fan on the back.

"Hey Miko-Chan, how was your day?" Naruto asked with his foxy grin splastered on his face causing said woman to smile in return

"Well it was good till about a hour ago when we had some uninvited guest in the house" Mikoto said causing Naruto to gain a shocked lookon his face, but before he could say anything she continued "but don't worry I was able to run him off and I already informed the Hokage about it" the raven haired woman finished.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked filling his anger rising

"I don't know, I just got out of the shower and came down stairs when I saw him in the kitchen, he had on a white anbu mask with the "root" symbol on it" Mikoto informed the blonde

"I wonder what one of Danzo's men where doing here?, was anthing missing?" Naruto asked sitting down at the table smelling the tea the woman was drinking if he was right it was Sencha tea it was bitter but after adding honey it was really good.

"No nothing was missing, or broken I think that I came down to quickly and he didn't have time to do what ever they had planed" mikoto said taking a drink of her tea.

Naruto shook his head that he understood and stood "well I think I'm going to go take a shower to get cleaned up then we can go get something to eat if you want" Naruto said

turning his head to look at the woman he noticed she had her head down looking into her cup of tea thinking that she was back to not talking to him again he let out a breathe and went up to take a shower.

Mikoto was sitting at the kitchen table rubbing her legs together trying to figure out what was happening to her, she heard what Naruto had said but couldn't talk back do to been short of breathe from the rising heat, she let out a small moan she could feel her panties becoming soaked he mind was becoming fogged she needed to find a way to release the building pressure.

She slid her right hand underneath her bathrobe and between her thighs she felt how wet her panties where she started rubbing her clit her left hand went to her left breast pulling it out and pinching her nipple making her let out a loud moan. She could feel the fire continue to build she need release she stood to go to her room for her toy just when she was about to leave the kitchen she heard the shower turn on

(Naruto is in the shower he could help me, I'm sorry Naruto but I cant take this feeling any longer I hope you will forgive me) Mikoto thought to herself as she turnedheading up stairs toward the shower room where her prize was waiting on her.

Naruto was in the bathroom undressing thinking of how he could get Mikoto to open up to him (boy is he in for a surprise) he let out another long breathe and stepped into the shower and turned on the water and rinsed off and began to shower he soaped up his hair and when he leaned in to rinse his hair he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

" **AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"** Naruto screamed

 **Flash Back KIA** (hahah I know I'm evil for those that wanted a lemon but for now we are going to focus on the story lemons will be later)

It turned out Mikoto had been dosed with a aphrodisiac and the only way to get it out of her system was to make her reach her release. Naruto felt bad for what happened but it was the only way he had even taken her to the hospital and had the third meet them there and they told him to take her home and help her it was the only way but that he would look into who was behind it, but sense that day thing between him and Mikoto had gotten better she knows that he feels bad for what happened and that he feels there first time together was ruined but she knows that instead of it been just sex that he had made love to her and the marks on there necks prove that from it been fully colored in on both there necks.

We find our blonde hero walking threw the streets toward team seven training grounds to meet up with his two team mates/wives for them to walk together to the exams.

"Kit, are you ready to get these exams over with?" came a voice inside his head

"what?, Oh its you Narumi where have you been?" Naruto asked while walking the roads in daze

"sorry, Naru-Kun but I have been resting to gain my power back sense you did use quite a bit of it on you mission to wave" Narumi said with a hint of irritation in her voice

"yea,sorry about that but you know I kind of lost it when that creep said what he did" Naruto explained sheepishly

"yea, yea just get this exam over with and come out the winner and I'll forgive you alright" Narumi said with a grin on her face

"you got it, I'll blow the rest of the participants out of the water belive it" Naruto said with giving her a mental thumbs up causing her to giggle

 **AT TRANING GROUNDS 7**

Naruto walked on to the training grounds to see his two team mates waiting on him.

"Hey guys sorry I'm running a bit late" Naruto said while walking up to them.

"It's ok Naruto-Kun, we just got here to had to pick up some food for the house we where running low" Sakura said as they all started toward the ninja academy

"yea and is it just me or has Kaa-san been smiling a lot more lately" Satsuki said with a sly grin on her face cause her Sakura and Haku had see and heard about what happened with them and was just glade it was Naruto and not some other guys from the village

Naruto flinched and started to sweat a bit not wanting them to know what happened "uh. . . . look where here" he said while running into the building, Sakura and Satsuki giggled and followed him inside the building loving the teasing they got in on him.

 **Time skip to the palimairys** ( I'm skipping past the first parts of the exam cause we all know what happens if you don't then please go look it up)

The second exam had ended just ten minutes ago now all who passed the second exam was now standing in tower main hall those teams where team 7,8,9,and 10 a team from Suna and a team from mist and the new village of sound.

Naruto smiled thinking about his team taking out a rain team and walking away with the scroll they needed and making it to the tower within the next day so that left them with 3 days to rest and now they have to face each other in one on one matches to see who goes on to the finals his team where rested and ready for the challenges ahead.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Ok so this chapter was just to get this story to where I need it and that is the finals witch is going to be in the next chapter but as always R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Notes:

 **Sorry everyone that it has taken me so long to get back to writing but I have had some trouble First I had a death in the family and then my last laptop decided it would crash and burn but I'm finally back and got a new computer so my story will be getting updates soon thanks to everyone that has taken there time to read my story and review see you soon**


	6. Chapter 6 Test Of Will

**Chapter 5: The Test Of Will**

We find all the Genin participants standing in the main hall the Hokage had just explained the true meaning of the Chuunin exams and that there was going to be preliminary round because there where to many participants for the finals. As the third Hokage finished his speech a jounin jumped to the center of the room " please allow me to take over Hokage-sama" The jounin said with a sickly cough.

"Very well, you may proceed Hayate" The third said as he stepped back to watch the matches that were sure to be good. "Ok, listen up cause I'm only going to say this once" Hayate started before the was a loud sound of stone grinding against stone as a big screen came out of the wall.

"As you can see behind me is a screen, there will be names flashing on it and will chosen at random you can end up fighting someone from another village or you can end up fighting a team member" Hayate took a moment to let that sink into there minds as he coughed a few times (I don't wont to type in every time he coughs or I'd be up all night typing this)

As the young ninja took in this information they looked around the room wondering who they would be matched against'

(oh man I hope I don't get matched against that red head from sand) thought Kiba

(alright it doesn't madder who I get matched against fate has already chosen me to win) thought Neji

(well this is getting interesting ) thought Naruto with a smirk on his face

(well no matter who it is I will give it my all) thought Sasuki

"Now if you would all look at the screen the names will begin to be chosen now" Hayate said getting everyone attention as they all looked at the screen names started to flash across the screen to fast for anyone to tell who's they where, till they stopped on two Neji Hyuga VS Rock Lee ( yes I doing this because I Haven't seen it done before)

Neji looked over at his teammate with a smirk (this will be a easy match) thinking he will win with ease boy was he going to have a wake up call "alright I get to show everyone what I can do with my flames of youth" screamed the green spandex wearing boy causing everyone to sweat drop wonder what the flames of youth was "That's right Lee show them your power of youth is made of" yelled the older clone causing a cold shiver run down the spines of everyone in the room. (listen well my child stay away from those two at all costs you hear me) came a voice inside the head of the red head from the sand team (yes mother, and I don't think I want to get near them they make me feel weird) said the red head not knowing it was the filling of fear.

"Ok those who's names have been selected stay everyone else go to the balconies to watch and wait your turn" Hayate

Waiting as everyone cleared the floor and the two genin came to the center of the room and got ready for there match.

"give up now Lee you know you can't beat me, we have sparred a lot and you have never beaten me once" Neji said trying to get his teammate to give up and exempt the fact that he couldn't win

"Neji today is the day I will beat you with my full power of youth, all those other times I wasn't using my full power because it is friendly spars but today there is more on the line for me" Lee said getting into his stance ready to begin the match.

Hayate seeing that both fighters where ready raised his hand in the air and bringing it down in a chopping motion "Hajime" and quickly jumping back to give room for the fight and he wasn't disappointed as soon as he jumped back the two rushed at one another Lee going for a kick to Neji's head and Neji blocking said kick and countered with a palm strike to his chest were he blocked with his left arm the two jumped back Lee smiling while Neji's face held a scrawl .

(what's going on the kick had more power behind it than it normally does) Neji thought".

Lee knowing he would get a shot in unless he could move faster looked to his sensei "Guy sensei can I take them off just for this match?" Lee asked hoping that he would allow him to

"Yes, I will allow this but as punishment you will up the weight limit after the exams are done" the sensei now known as Guy said with a smile and thumbs up causing Lees eyes to water and smile.

Neji seeing Lee was distracted took this moment to attack not wanting to give a chance to do what ever it is he is talking about so running forward he swung his right arm out with his first and middle fingers out he aimed for Lee's chakra points but Lee notice in the last second and jumped back doing back flips and landed on top of the giant hands sticking out of the wall under the big screen giving Neji a glare that could freeze even the Hokage in place he bent down and slid his orange leg warmers down and removed the leg weights from his ankles and threw them at Neji who ducked out of the way (and to think I was worried that the dobe had some kind of trunk card to use against me) Neji thought filling stupid for trying to sneak attack his teammate until they hit the floor making two huge holes in the floor.

"Now that I'm able to move freely you will pay for that unyouthful move" Lee said his voice dripping with venom shocking everyone that knew the boy because they had never seen him mad before.

"Kakashi sensei how much weight do you think he was wearing?" asked Naruto

"well if I know Guy and I do he is probably up to about 500 pounds" Kakashi answered with a lazy voice but inside he was sweat dropping think that his rival was insane to put that much weight on a kid.

Everyone turned back to the match waiting to see what would happen next they didn't have to wait long when Lee vanished and next appeared in front of Neji to deliver a powerful punch to Neji's stomach that made him double over and spit up blood before it sent him flying into the wall on the other side of the room. Everyone watching was shocked no one could even see him only the jounin, Naruto and sasuki .

"what the hell was that just now I couldn't even see him move just now" kiba said cause all other genin to nod.

"That is the results of busy brows training, I know because I also trained with him although I am faster than him" Naruto said with a smirk knowing he would get the green beast started.

"Hey, I heard that and you know I won that race you blonde leprechaun" Lee said without taking his eyes off of the spot Neji hit

Naruto's left eye brow started twitching as he gained a tic mark on his forehead "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME GREEN BEAN!" the blonde yelled while hanging over the railing while shaking his fist at Lee cause said boy to snicker along with everyone else.

Lee got serious when he heard movement from within the dust cloud from the wall he sent his teammate into a moment later Neji came out of the said cloud holding his stomach with blood dripping down his chin from both corners of his lips (Lee was this strong all along then our matches meant nothing he wasn't fighting at his full strength) Neji thought while grinding his teeth together in pure anger.

"who do you think you are?, have you just been playing me the fool this entire time? Hiding your strength did you think I was that far beneath you that you didn't spar with me with your full power. Neji said with his voice filled with so much venom it could freeze the most harden shinobi

"No, Neji I merely gave myself handicaps to make myself stronger and this is the result of my youthfulness" Lee said getting into his fighting stance "so let me show you my true will and end this now" Lee continued as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes and began to focus.

"what this kid can open the inner gates ?" Kakashi said in shock looking over at Guy

"yes that's right he can open up to five gates right now but he wont need anymore than three to beat Neji" Guy said while watching the match

"Gate of opening: open" Lee said as his charkra exploded out of him causing Neji to put his arms in front of his face to block the wind blowing past his face "Gate of healing: open" Lee continued Neji could just look at his teammate in complete shock "Gate of pain: open" Lee yelled as his skin turned red and his hair stood up into a spiky look (think dragon ball Z) "here I come Neji lets end this and maybe you will open your eyes and finally see that fate is a load of shit and you can finally move on and be the teammate I know you can be" Lee said before taking off so fast the floor broke apart in huge chunks.

Neji saw this and his eyes widened (I need to try and block this attack or I'll lose this match) Neji then tried to start spinning to get his defense ready but before he could start to spin he felt pain run threw his body like nothing he has ever felt before, glancing down he saw lee with his fist buried in his stomach again then his eyes started to water up and started to go dark on the edges and slowly closing to the center. But the pain wasn't over yet as Neji was in the air Lee jumped up into the air above him and stomped on his back sending him into the wall again as Lee landed he jumped to the opposite wall using it as a spring board he shot at Neji in blinding speeds and hit Neji in the back with a crushing punch that rendered the boy into sweet unconsciousness.

Everyone was stunned into silence, after a moment Hayate jumped down and checked on Neji after a moment of silence "winner by knockout Rock Lee" everyone started clapping for the boy "Alright green bean you totally kicked his ass" came the voice of Naruto causing the boy's face to brake out into a huge smile as he walked up the steps to join this sensei.

After a moment to let things to settle down the screen started shifting threw names again before it stopped (ok I'm ging to skip a few here cause if not I'll have six chapters of these fights)

Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi (same as canon)

Gaa vs Yoroi Akado (Gaako crushes him with her sand) (yes fem Gaara can't think of a good fem name it's hard so I'm going to just shorten it)

Tenten vs Hinata Hyuga (Tenten wins by keeping long distance)

Dosu Kinuta vs Choji Akimichi (same as canon)

Ino Yamanaka vs Temari (winner by knockout Temari)

Sakura Uzumaki vs Misumi Tsurugi

Naruto turned to his wife and nodded to her and she smiled and gave him a kiss then jumped to the arena to face her opponent Misumi saw who he was facing and he smirked think he would end the match with his blood line "are both fighters ready" Hayate asked raising his arm. Sakura and Misumi just nodded "Hajime" Hayate said and jumped back.

As soon as the word was said Misumi rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Sakura (just like in canon) "give up little girl or I'll snap your neck like a twig" Misumi said his voice oozing with confidence. Sakura only giggled at this threat confusing him "what's so damn funny do you want to die little girl" Misumi said tightening his hold to prove a point.

Naruto saw this and only smirked and just waited to see what she would do to get out of this he knew she wasn't in any danger.

"well what I find funny is that in just a moment you will be on the floor screaming in pain and unable to move any part of your body" Sakura said cause Misumi to become confused "what are you talking about I would like to know how you think you can get out of this" the man said thinking the girl had gone crazy. "well it quite simple really right before you grabbed me I cut your arm with my kunai and it's covered in poison and it should take affect right about now" Sakura explained and as soon as she finished Misumi felt his arms and legs start going numb till he could no longer stand and fell to the floor then he felt a burning in his body like his insides when been cooked with lava and started to scream till he could no longer take it and passed out. "winner by knock out Sakura Uzumaki" Hayate said as the medics came and took Misumi away.

Everyone that was watching shivered thinking that girl was scary as hell and did not wont to piss the pink haired girl off. Sakura made her way back up to her team "you know you can be scary sometimes right" Sasuki said sweat dropping at her sister wife "only to my enemies so you don't have to worry about unless you hurt Naruto" Sakura said making Sasuki shiver from that statement.

The screen started to shift threw names again Naruto looked around and who was left there was one from Sand, three left from Mist, one from Sound and then there was him and Sasuki, then two from team eight.

The screen stopped on two names

Kiba Inuzuka vs Kankuro (winner Kankuro by poisoning both Kiba and Akamaru)

Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame (same as canon)

Naruto Uzumaki vs Chojuro

Naruto looked over at the mist team and smiled before jumping to the center of the arena and was soon joined by his opponent "Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked getting nods in reply "Hajime" he yelled and jumped back giving them room to fight.

"well I see you have a sword so you want to do this in nothing but kenjutsu?" Naruto asked while pulling out his sword

"w-well if y-yo-you want I'm up for it" Chojuro said a bit timidly

They both got into there stances and waited for the other to move (I did not give Chojuro his sword he only has a regular sword at this time) as if reading each other's mind they took off at the same time clashing blades causing sparks to fly and then started to move at speeds that even the jounin had trouble following the movements. They jumped back to get room between them "your not bad" Naruto said with a smile "y-you to" Chojuro replied raising his blade preparing to engage Naruto in another round of sword fighting. Naruto raised his blade above his head and brought it down in a slashing motion firing off a wave of chakura at Chojuro, the said boy didn't expect the attack and was to late to get out of the way and got caught in the blast and was sent into the wall.

Chojuro pulled himself out of the wall and looked at Naruto with widen eyes "How do you know how to do that? That is a samurai attack"

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that remark "what are you talking about that is a Uzumaki technique the samurai stole that from my clan we where the creators it is a move call Uzumaki style wave splitter" Naruto informed the mist ninja causing not him but others around the room to gasp at that information. Many around the room couldn't believe that the samurai would do something like that and them always talking about honor.

"how about I show you some more of my clans kenjutsu and you can see that we where the creators of the best sword techniques ever seen" Naruto said getting into the Uzumaki kenjutsu stance causing Chojuro to follow suite and as if a silent message had been given among them they both shot toward one another at jounin speed and clashed there blades each pushing to get the upper hand.

Naruto pushed and lowered his upper body to get under Chojuro's guard and pushed making the mist ninja stumble back and lose his balance "Uzumaki style: whirl pool slash" Naruto yelled out and began to spin while holding his sword out in front of him in a horizontal position turning himself into a spinning meat grinder. Chojuro quickly corrected his stance and brought his sword in front of himself to guard himself against the attack but the force of the spin was to powerful and it knocked his blade away and he received three cuts one on his right thy one on his left arm and one on his side he jumped back out of the way of the slashes causing Naruto to end his attack.

"those are some deep cuts you got better quit now before you bleed out, I don't wont you to die just for this match" Naruto said hoping that he would heed his advice and forfeit the match but sadly he was mistaken. "I'll keep fighting till I pass out I have to much counting on these exam to quit now" Chojuro said with the look of determination in his eyes.

Naruto lowered his head and let out a small breathe and shook his head "well I'll end this now before you die from bleeding out" Naruto raised his head and Chojuro took a step back Naruto's eyes changed from blue to purple with six black rings.

"almighty push" Naruto said raising his hand out and pointing it at the mist ninja causing him to be sent flying back he landed on his back flipping over and over till he finally came to a stop. Letting out a grunt of pain he slowly started to get up then he saw Naruto in front of him with his sword pointed to his neck "give up or die" Naruto said in a cold voice. Chojuro grinded his teeth but knew he was beaten lowering his head "I give up" he said in a low tone. "winner Naruto Uzumaki" Hayate announced getting cheers from team 7 and clapping from the rest.

Naruto made his way up to his team where he was met with hugs from the girls and a pat on his shoulder from Kakashi "nice work Naruto you have really grown haven't you" Kakashi said with a eye smile "well with all the slave driving you did to us how could we not get stronger" Naruto said with a tic mark on his head causing Kakashi to sweat drop.

"Listen up will the final three contestants come to the floor" Hayate said

Sasuki and the two mist nin came to the floor "I'm only going to ask this once, will anyone join this match to fight a tag team match, this will go to your credit when the promotion to chuunin is brought up" Hayate said waiting to see if anyone would step forward. Naruto knowing Sasuki would have to fight both of them alone if no one stepped forward so he jumped the railing to land next to sasuki causing her to smile knowing he always had her back.

"ok, now that we have a two on two match the same rules apply are both teams ready?" Hayate said looking at both teams receiving nods "Hajime" he said jumping back waiting for the last match to begin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki what are your names" Naruto said toward the two mist ninjas

"My name is Utakata and this here is my teammate Kiri, it's nice to meet you and I hope you give this match your all" Utakata said with a smile. Naruto smiled and nodded back "this here is one of my wives Sasuki Uchiha Uzumaki" they all nodded and slipped into there stances Naruto and Sasuki activated there dojutsus they both wanted to get this over with they where tired and needed some rest and the only way they could get that was to finish this match fast.

The two mist ninja felt Naruto and Sasuki's power rise to gate heights and it unnerved them greatly inside Utakata this tailed beast was screaming at him to run from the blonde one and next to him Kiri was shaking he was a sensor and could fill there chakra levels and they where threw the roof there was no way they could take on these two and win but he knew he had to try.

"well shall we get this party started?" Naruto asked before rushing at Utakata and sending a punch at his face Utakata sensing it coming bent backwards barley dodging it continuing it into a hand stand and sent a mule kick towards Naruto's chin making him back flip to dodge the kick "your not half bad your quick on your feet I give you that" Naruto said with a smile. Utakata smiled himself "yea I might be fast but I have a feeling your holding back" he said while looking into Naruto's eyes to see if he could catch anything that would verify his suspicions. "well that is in deed true you see because of all my training I could go toe to toe with old man third if I had to" Naruto said shocking Utahata "that's utter bull shit, you really expect me to believe that" Utahata screamed refusing to believe what he said was true.

Naruto just smiled he had bought enough time to end this he rushed forward and slammed his hand into Utahata's stomach "five prong seal, fuin" Naruto yelled this caused Utahata to scream in pain then he fell to the floor knocked out.

"then there was one" Naruto turned to face Kiri only to see him on the ground with smoke coming off his head where there was a bump formed on his head causing Naruto to face fault "what the hell happened" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Kiri.

"oh he called me a little girl so I slammed his head threw the damn ground" Sasuki said he a hateful tone hating how people would underestimate her like that.

Hayate not knowing what to think just called the match and called all thoughs who wont there matches to the center of the room. Everyone was now in the center of there room "ok, listen up Anko will bring around a jar you will then draw a number which will decide who you will be fighting in the finals, Anko then went around and allowed everyone to draw there numbers.

 **TBC**

 **Notes:**

 **Ok this chapter is done and in the next chapter my true story begins so it don't matter who they pick to fight cause during the finals all hell will brake out and Naruto's journey will begin as always R &R let me know what you think flames are welcome just go easy on me the start of the story doesn't really matter its what happens next that will matter **


End file.
